


Music to My Ears

by allthehearteyes, caitlesshea



Series: Nothing but Fluff [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Sweetness, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran and Adrian head to a concert.





	Music to My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Oh don’t get too comfortable fandom - there is SO much more fluff coming your way.   
> Lol.  
> *deadpans*  
> I’m not kidding.  
> Lol.
> 
> ~~find us on Tumblr (same names)~~

They’re sitting in traffic. Well, more of a traffic jam. In a parking lot. “I don’t know why you let me convince you this was a good idea”, Deran says to him. He laughs, “Well you did want to see them in concert”, Adrian reminds him. 

“In concert. Not in a desert”, Deran says exasperated.

“Ah yes, because I picked this venue”, he says as he reaches over to grab Deran’s hand.

“Whatever. We just need to find parking”, Deran says as he strums the steering wheel.

“Patience grasshopper”, he teases. He hears Deran laugh. 

“Ooo there’s a spot”, he says, as points to an empty spot.

“Finally”, Deran says, with a grin.

They get out of the car and they both stretch. He thinks he might actually groan with how good it feels to stand.

“Think we should bring the lawn chairs too?”, Deran asks, as he opens the trunk.

“Naw, just the blanket I think. We’ll probably be standing anyways”, Adrian responds. He hears Deran hum an affirmative. 

“Well c’mon, don’t want to miss any of it”, Deran says now, more excited that they’re finally here.

He chuckles, “It hasn’t started yet. And the opening act still has to perform”.

“So?”, Deran asks, although he knows he doesn’t expect an answer.

“Yeah yeah”, he laughs and gives Deran a quick kiss before they start walking to the entrance. He wants to grab his hand. It’s a habit he’s recently acquired, but he usually lets Deran initiate any contact, especially in places they’ve never been before.

They finally make it to the entrance and the line is long. “Thought this mobile ticket crap was supposed to speed things up”, Deran says as he quirks an eyebrow.

“It’s the metal detectors too”, Adrian answers. 

“Ugh. It’s hot”, Deran whines.

“You’re insufferable”, Adrian laughs and bumps his shoulder with his own, “You didn’t complain it was hot on the circuit”.

“There was water”, Deran deadpans. He laughs again. They finally make their way through the line and get into the venue. They find a spot not far from the stage, but far enough away that they won’t be swarmed, “There’s an art to this, D”, he tells Deran when he asks where they’re going.

Deran laughs, “I’m gunna go grab us beers. Be right back”, he says as he grabs Adrian’s hand and squeezes it. 

“Okay”, Adrian says and sets up their blanket so he can stand on the edge of it. The opening band isn’t bad, and eventually he starts bobbing his head to the music. He’s brought out of his mini dance when he feels a hand rub down his back, and he turns to see Deran smiling at him. 

“Here”, Deran says, and hands him a beer. 

“Thanks”, he says as he tips his towards Deran’s beer. 

“They sound good”, Deran says as he tips his head towards the stage. They’re standing awfully close. Their shoulders are touching. 

“Yeah. I like them”, Adrian says back. They both begin moving to the music. Eventually Deran leaves to get them more beer, “Wish they’d let me get more than two”, he grumbles.

Adrian laughs, “Well they’re about to come on so at least you got back in time”.

“Yeah”, Deran says and then leans over to kiss Adrian’s cheek. He smiles and turns his head, searching for a different kiss. He gets it and is rewarded by Deran slipping in his tongue. He shudders and remembers they’re in public, so he reluctantly pulls away. 

He feels Deran lean his head on his shoulder as an arm snakes around his waist. 

“Thanks for getting these tickets”, Deran says quietly, as the band they came to see finally starts to play, “I’ve always wanted to see them”.

“I know”, Adrian says, as he wraps his own arm around Deran’s waist. He leans his head on top of Deran’s. One advantage to being taller, he thinks. 

“Oh I love this song”, Deran stands up again and starts to sing along. Adrian is mesmerized. He’s seen Deran listen to music he likes before, of course, but they’ve never been to a concert together. Even when they were younger. He sees Deran’s eyes light up. He smiles. He also sees other people getting into the band too, now that some of their more popular songs are playing. Deran’s practically vibrating with effort to stand somewhat still. 

“Just dance”, Adrian says, once the third song plays that has him bouncing in place.

“I don’t dance”, Deran says, as he grabs Adrian by a belt loop to bring him flush to Deran’s side.

“Yes you do”, Adrian says cheekily as he nips at Deran’s ear. He feels Deran breathe out deeply. 

“Only with you”, Deran responds, a little out of breath. He smiles. 

He goes to stand behind Deran, their blanket long forgotten. With more and more people thickening the crowd he figures this is the best place to stand. He may or may not be hoping Deran leans into him eventually. No sooner than a couple songs later he feels Deran move back towards him. He smiles, gives into his desires, and pulls Deran flush to his front as he snakes his arms around Deran and rests his head on Deran’s shoulder. He hears Deran chuckle. 

“I see what you did there”, Deran jokes.

“Moi”, he feigns innocence, “No…”. He laughs and kisses Deran’s cheek. He notices the sun has begun to go down, and thinks that if he can forget about all the other people around, it’s pretty romantic. Listening to music with Deran under the stars.

“Thank you”, he hears Deran whisper. He thinks Deran must be feeling a similar way, if his voice is anything to go by.

“You’re welcome”, he answers, knowing that Deran is thanking him for more than the tickets. They don’t spend as much time alone together as they’d like. It’s nice to get away every once in a while.

As they continue swaying and laughing, well he’s laughing, at Deran singing and humming along to every song, he sees people begin to leave. 

“Wanna stay?”, Adrian asks.

“Yeah. Little longer”, Deran answers, as he goes back to humming to the current song. Adrian wraps his arms tighter around Deran. He’s beginning to feel the nighttime desert chill. He feels Deran wrap his arms around him, rubbing to warm him up. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm”, Deran teases.

“You better”, he quips back.

“Always”, Deran says as he resumes his humming.

He looks around and smiles. Always. Sounds like music to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
